


Nothing here but heroes

by Bil



Series: Harry Potter Poetry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, Riffing off Wilfred Owen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bil/pseuds/Bil
Summary: The lies they tell us about heroes.
Series: Harry Potter Poetry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674880
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Nothing here but heroes

Nothing here but heroes,  
For they spoke the lies of the lost;  
 _Dulce et decorum_ ,  
Bled into children's minds -   
And he, shadow, child, saviour, mage,  
He was the brightest of all the heroes,  
Greatest of all the lies,  
For he was the untrammelled success  
Of a chess-master's guidance,  
Knowing only the soft, sweet breath  
Of a lie's sincerity  
And dreaming the glory of all that is lost -  
Until his soul broke and he found that he was human too.

-


End file.
